I Will Not Bow (Song)
I Will Not Bow is a song by the band Breaking Benjamin, and is the second song off of their 2009 fourth studio album Dear Agony. Lyrics INTRODUCTION FALL! VERSE 1 Now the dark begins to rise Save your breath it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind Now's your chance to run for cover I don't wanna save the world I just wanna leave it colder Light the fuse and burn it up Take the path that leads to nowhere PRE CHORUS All is lost again But I'm not giving in CHORUS I Will Not Bow I Will Not Break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away INTERLUDE FALL! VERSE 2 Watch the end through dying eyes Now the dark is taking over Show me where forever dies Take the fall and run to heaven PRE CHORUS All is lost again But I'm not giving in CHORUS I Will Not Bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I'm not proud, cold blooded fake I will shut the world away INTERLUDE FALL! CHORUS I Will Not Bow I will not break I will shut the world away I will not fall I will not fade I will take your breath away And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I'm not proud, cold blooded fake I will shut the world away Versons Original Version The original version was 3:37 long. Radio Edit Version There is also a Radio Edit for I Will Not Bow, which can only be heard over public radio; for the radio edit, they removed the introduction all of the interlude screams "Fall." Soundtrack Version The third version of I Will Not Bow is 3:13 long, and was used on the soundtrack of the movie Surrogates. Acoustic Version The fourth and final version of I Will Not Bow was an acoustic version, accompanied by strings. It can only be listened to on Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin, their 2011 compilation album. Music Video On August 21, 2009, Breaking Benjamin released a music video for I Will Not Bow on their myspace page. The video featured Benjamin Burnley walking down a long hallway, singing into a microphone, occasionally depicting the rest of the band performing, shots from the movie Surrogates occasionally shown behind them. The music video was also made available on the DVD of Surrogates. Another version of the music video without the Surrogates footage was released later on. Later Releases Shallow Bay I Will Not Bow was later released on all three discs of their 2011 compilation album Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin. The first two discs had the original version of the song, and the third disc had the acoustic version of the song. This is one of only four songs that appeared on all three discs in some capacity. The other three were Polyamorous from Saturate and both Until the End and Breath from Phobia. Personel #Breaking Benjamin ##Benjamin Burnley - lead vocals, rhythm guitar ##Aaron Fink - lead guitar ##Mark Klepaski - bass ##Chad Szeliga - drums, percussions References #MetroLyrics #Wikipedia Category:Song Category:Dear Agony Song Category:Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin Song Category:Soundtrack Song Category:2009 Release